leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Merilyn
---- | corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Merilyn | jname=マリリン·フレイム | tmname=Marilyn Flame | image=Merilyn M17.png | size=200px | caption=Merilyn | gender=Female | hometown=Unknown | region=Kalos | anime=yes | epnum=M17 | epname=Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction | enva=Lianne Marie Dobbs| java=Rika Adachi| }} Merilyn Flame (Japanese: マリリン·フレイム Marilyn Flame) is one of the secondary antagonists of Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. She is a thief who wishes to get rich using 's power to create diamonds, and the rival of Riot and Argus and Millis Steel in this goal. History Merilyn first appeared when she had her prevent from escaping in Avignon Town. She pursued Diancie as the Jewel Pokémon searched for . Her and Riot's combined attacks were loud enough that heard them and ran over to see what was going on. As Merilyn was about to have her Delphox attack again, Ash appeared and ed her Delphox and Riot's . The impact of Pikachu's attack caused both thieves to flee the area. She was then seen in Argus Steel's computer when he was watching footage of the thieves. Later, while Ash and were in Orsay City, Merilyn found them by a water fountain. Ash kept her busy with while the group ran off with Diancie. She met up with Riot and Millis Steel where Millis distracted the two thieves long enough for the group to get away. After Diancie was purified by Xerneas's in the Allearth Forest, Merilyn, Riot, Millis, and Argus, confronted the group there and the thieves fought each other over who would get Diancie. Merilyn and the thieves took their fighting to 's lair in Allearth Forest. When the thieves stood on the water that lied Yveltal's cocoon, it became tainted where the cocoon started to hatch and Yveltal woke up from it. During Yveltal's rampage in the Allearth Forest, her Delphox and were turned to stone by . Despondent over the loss of her Pokémon, Merilyn was comforted by Riot, whose Greninja and had also been affected. Just as she accepted Riot's affection, Yveltal aimed Oblivion Wing at them, and they embraced shortly before being killed. Xerneas later brought them back to life using Geomancy. In the ending credits, Merilyn gave up the life of a jewel thief for honest work at a clothing shop. Riot visited her at the shop and proposed marriage. Character Merilyn was shown to be an ambitious thief who relentlessly hunted down with her . She was shown to also compete harshly with Riot and the Steels in doing so. She was especially seen competing with Riot, as the two of them in particular were actively hunting down Diancie, as opposed to the Steels who waited in patience. She also appeared to talk a lot, telling that she needed Diancie's diamonds. This trait of hers caused Riot to call her a "master blabbermouth". Though Merilyn appeared to be rather hostile towards Riot at first, it was later shown that she has romantic feelings for him. This was shown when Merilyn kissed Riot after the two are revived by 's , and when Riot proposed marriage to Merilyn, which made her quite happy. Pokémon is Merilyn's main Pokémon. It was first seen preventing from getting away in Avignon Town but was stopped by 's . Later, when and were in Orsay City, Delphox battled Ash's Froakie and Pikachu. Delphox was then seen in 's lair in Allearth Forest fighting with the other thieves. The fighting caused the cocoon to awaken. While Yveltal was on a rampage, Delphox was petrified by its and was not revived until later by 's . Delphox's known moves are , , and .}} is another Pokémon owned by Merilyn. It was mostly used to help her move about quickly. None of Yanmega's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=足立梨花 Rika Adachi |en=Lianne Marie Dobbs |da=Mette Skovmark |fi=Ella Pyhältö |es_eu=Inés Blázquez |es_la=Ivett Toriz |it=Martina Felli |pl=Aleksandra Grzelak |pt_br=Silvia Goiabeira }} In the manga In the movie adaptations Merilyn appeared in of the 17th movie. Pokémon is Merilyn's main Pokémon. Delphox's only known move is .}} is another Pokémon Merilyn owns. It is mostly relied on for flight transportation. None of Yanmega's moves are known.}} Names Category:Movie antagonists de:Tiziana es:Merilyn fr:Marissa (Kalos) it:Fidia ja:マリリン・フレイム zh:瑪麗伶‧芙烈姆